Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catalyst for the production of methacrylic acid and a method for the production of methacrylic acid by the use of this catalyst. More particularly, it relates to a catalyst for producing methacrylic acid stably at a high yield for a long time by the vapor-phase catalytic oxidation or vapor-phase catalytic oxidative dehydrogenation of at least one compound selected from the group consisting of methacrolein, isobutyl aldehyde, and isobutyric acid and a method for the production of methacrylic acid by the use of this catalyst.